


It's All Like a Blank Space

by AngieStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 6x01 Memory Lost, Aftermath, F/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieStilinski/pseuds/AngieStilinski
Summary: Tag to 6x01- How Lydia deals with the aftermath of Stiles being taken by the Ghost Riders.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OMG can I just say what an episode! So much emotions and my heart was racing the entire time. Who's ready for next Tuesday?

_"Remember I love you._ "

The voice still hangs in the air of the jeep and Lydia is still trying to wrap her head around what just happened. Her hand that was once held in a warm, familiar, and comforting touch feels empty and cold.

_Remember._

She tries. Lydia is silent and stays in the rusty jeep for what seems like an endless time and her cold hand is now resting in her lap.

_"Remember how you were the first girl I ever danced with..."_

Lydia finds herself stumbling out of the jeep and lets her feet carry her to a place she can't comprehend. Her eyes are still teary, and for a short second she almost forgets why. She feels strange to be walking alone, she's grown so accustomed to always having someone by her side. Now that someone was gone.

_Remember._

She reaches the school where the ambulances and police cars were still parked outside and a few people are still crowded around the halls inside. Lydia sees Malia by the entrance, whose eyes grew more wide with concern by the condition the banshee was in.

"Lydia -"

Lydia doesn't hear anything but white noise and static. She couldn't have any distractions. She has to keep _remembering_.

_"Remember how I had a crush on you freshman, sophomore, junior year..."_

She walks past Malia without any reply and Lydia can feel the werecoyote's burning gaze of confusion stare her down behind her.

Everything is a blur after that. The only noise she still hears is static and that one voice in her head that hangs with familiarity.

_Remember._

Her mom drives her home, throwing questioning looks from the side at Lydia's unusual behavior. She thinks she speaks, but she doesn't hear her.

_Remember._

She goes up to her room and stops. A heavyweight sits in her chest and she finds it hard to think, to speak, to remember.

_"Remember how you saved my life."_

A final single tear trails down her face and lets out a choked sob that barely escapes because then she stops. Lydia stands frozen in the middle of her room seeing and unseeing.

Because then there's nothing.

No invisible rope pulling her in one direction when she wanted to stay in the other. Her cold hand feels warm again and less empty. She wipes her tears she doesn't remember shedding and just feels _nothing_.

 _"Remember I love you_."

It's all a blank space now. The voice that once hang with familiarity was now stranger-like. Lydia felt like she needed to do something. If only she can remember.

But that's the thing; she can't.


End file.
